soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
If you are looking for the Archie Comics character Kirby, see Kirby. Kirby is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U representing the Kirby series. Kirby is a pink puffball from the planet Popstar. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Kirby is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is a floaty character with multiple jumps. Subspace Emissary Kirby fought Mario in an exhibition match at a Midair Stadium, spectated by Princesses Peach and Zelda. The loser was trophified so the winner revived him. Then red clouds appeared as the ominous Halberd dropped Subspace Bugs forming Primids. Zelda teleported onto the stage and Peach glided down with her parasol. The four fought swarms of Primids. Mario was hit by a cannonball and sent flying into the sky. Petey Piranha appeared and trapped Peach and Zelda in cages. Peach rescued Kirby defeated Petey and rescued Peach, but Wario dropped in with a Dark Cannon. Noticing a helpless Zelda struggling to get out from under her wrecked cage, Wario shot at Zelda and took off with her trophy. Kirby and Peach ran after him, but Kirby noticed a Subspace Bomb about to explode. They escaped the explosion by Warp Star. The Halberd was in pursuit of the Warp Star. The Halberd bumped into them, and they landed on the ship. Kirby and Peach witnessed Fox McCloud's Arwing dodging many shots, but a mechanical arm hit the Arwing, and it went down, brushing Kirby and Peach overboard. After going through a series of cliffs, Kirby notices something and ran ahead, leaving Peach behind unaware of Bowser coming to trophify her. After Link and Yoshi defeated Mario and Pit, Kirby's rival King Dedede came in Wario's stolen cargo cart to take the trophified losers away. But Kirby cut off the cart's arms and revived Mario and Pit. Pit shot an arrow at the cart and the five heroes chased him to a cave. After traversing the cave, they found Bowser running away with Zelda's trophy. Mario tried to punch Bowser but he held up Zelda, forcing Mario to miss in hesitance. Pit shot Bowser off the cliff, knocking a Dedede badge off of Zelda's arm. But Bowser escaped on the Koopa Clown Car. Kirby looked at the badge and ate it. Zelda rescued Kirby defeated Petey and rescued Zelda, but Wario dropped in with a Dark Cannon. Noticing a helpless Peach struggling to get out from under her wrecked cage, Wario shot at Peach and took off with her trophy. Kirby and Zelda ran after him, but Kirby noticed a Subspace Bomb about to explode. They escaped the explosion by Warp Star. The Halberd was in pursuit of the Warp Star. The Halberd bumped into them, and they landed on the ship. Kirby and Zelda witnessed Fox McCloud's Arwing dodging many shots, but a mechanical arm hit the Arwing, and it went down, brushing Kirby and Zelda overboard. After going through a series of cliffs, Kirby notices something and ran ahead, leaving Zelda behind unaware of Bowser coming to trophify her. After Mario and Pit defeated Link and Yoshi, Kirby's rival King Dedede came in Wario's stolen cargo cart to take the trophified losers away. But Kirby cut off the cart's arms and revived Link and Yoshi. Link shot an arrow at the cart and the five heroes chased him to a cave. After traversing the cave, they found Bowser running away with Zelda's trophy. Mario tried to punch Bowser but he held up Peach, forcing Mario to miss in hesitance. Pit shot Bowser off the cliff, knocking a Dedede badge off of Peach's chest. But Bowser escaped on the Koopa Clown Car. Kirby looked at the badge and ate it. Story remerge Kirby and friends chased after the Ancient Minister to stop him from detonating a Subspace Bomb, but failed. They later helped a group consisting of Marth, Ike, Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, and the Ice Climbers defeat a swarm of Primids. They then saw the Angel-Island-like Isle of the Ancients engulfed in a Subspace orb. The Halberd, now retaken by Meta Knight and his crew of Lucario, Solid Snake, Peach, Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi landed near Kirby's group, followed by the Falcon Flyer piloted by Captain Falcon and his crew of Samus Aran, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Olimar, and R.O.B. They teamed up to take on Bowser and Ganondorf's Subspace Gunship that came out of the orb. Ganon noticed Meta Knight's Halberd and ordered the weapons to fire on it. It was a direct hit and the Halberd was destroyed. But the heroes had their own smaller ships (the ones who didn't used the Falcon Flyer). Kirby sliced through the gunship, forcing Ganon and Bowser to retreat into Subspace. Kirby's dragoon and the other ships followed. Kirby and the Nintendo heroes traveled through Subspace until they encountered Tabuu, who spread his wings and trophified everyone including Kirby. Luckily, the badge Kirby swallowed earlier revived him and he set out to revive Peach, Zelda, Meta Knight, Lucario, Link, Yoshi, R.O.B., the Ice Climbers, Snake, and Wario. Kirby then reunited with Dedede, who revived everyone else with Luigi and Ness. They headed toward the Great Maze, but Wario came to mess with Dedede. Wario raced them on his motorbike into the Great Maze. Sonic appears After Kirby and the Nintendo heroes completed the Great Maze, they encountered Tabuu who spread his wings for preparation of everyone's trophification, but Sonic the Hedgehog arrived to break Tabuu's wings and taunted him. Sonic then helped Kirby and the Nintendo cast defeat Tabuu and restore the World of Trophies. They then stared at the spot where the Isle of Ancients used to be. Special Moves *'Standard' - Inhale :Kirby inhales the opponent and copies his/her standard special (e.g. Sonic's Homing Attack). If Kirby taunts or gets KOed, the ability is lost. *'Side' - Hammer :Kirby pulls out a Dedede styled hammer and hits the opponent. *'Up' - Fury Cutter :Kirby jumps up and slams a magic sword on the ground. Upon landing, the blade emits a projectile wave. *'Down' - Stone :Kirby turns into a solid object that can absorb damage. If used in the air, Kirby rockets to the ground, inflicting a good amount of damage to opponents. *'Final Smash' - Cook Kirby :Kirby puts on a chef's hat and boils nearby opponents in a pot. Afterwards, the pot explodes sending opponents flying and items will drop from it. Tier Matchup with Sonic Kirby is just placed two spots higher than Sonic, but they are evenly match. When Kirby inhales, run away from him. Some Kirby players have a tendency to inhale Sonic and walk off the stage with him still in his mouth. Sonic would be KOed a second before Kirby when that happens. If Kirby spits you out in the fall, Spring Jump back to the stage. Kirby would more likely to copy Sonic than to walk off the stage. When Kirby copies Sonic, he gains Sonic's quills and Homing Attack. Try not to Homing Attack at Kirby while he's using the Homing Attack at you, because they will ascend in the Homing joust and eventually get star KO'ed. When Kirby gets a Smash Ball, stay away from him. If Sonic is in the radius when Kirby uses his Final Smash, he'll get cooked and sent flying. Luckily food comes out of the pot, so use the food to heal and the Superspicy Curry to set Sonic on fire and make him faster. Burn Kirby with the flames you're shooting out to rack up some damage. If Sonic gets the Smash Ball, use Super Sonic to send Kirby flying on contact. Green Hill Zone In Green Hill Zone, Kirby can jump across the stage without the aid of Fury Cutter and end up at the edge of the screen. When the stage crumbles, Kirby can recover from offscreen in just two jumps. The checkpoint can knock him halfway across the stage. Trophies Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Kirby returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as revealed in the first trailer at E3. His attacks remain unchanged but the Thwomp form of the stone is updated to Mario's recent games. Changes from Brawl *The design of the Thwomp comes from New Super Mario Bros. Wii.E3 Trailer *Kirby's Hammer move is now called Hammer Flip and it does recoil damage. Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Windy Hill On Windy Hill, Kirby could jump across under the stage but cannot get back up. He can't make it back to the stage from below the screen. The right spring bounces him close to the center of the wheel. The left spring can let him land on the upper platform without midair jumps. Quotes "Hi!" - Up taunt. Gallery File:Kirby SSBB.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sonic kirby and sonic by ss2sonic.jpg|Kirby after copying Sonic's ability in Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Kirbysoniclink.png|Kirby fighting Sonic and Link in the Pyrosphere. SSB4 Kirby Flying through Windy Hill.png|Kirby flying through Windy Hill. References External Links *Smash Bros. official site *WiKirby *Brawl info on Smash Wiki *SSB4 info on Smash Wiki Category:Kirby characters Category:Males Category:Heroes